The Annual Lockwood Valentine's Day party
by Danni1989
Summary: Damon and Elena go to the party as friends, but Damon has a plan to make sure it doesnt end that way. Will it work?


Enjoy. Happy Valentine's Day everyone.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Please Damon. Please. I don't want to go alone." Elena begged Damon while standing in the kitchen of the Salvatore Boarding House.<p>

"I am not going to that party with you as friends Elena. That is working in the opposite direction that I want to go in." he told her.

"It's a Valentine's Day party Damon. I cant go to it alone." she said.

"You don't want to be there with me either." he told her.

"I want to be there with you, just not in the romantic sense." she begged. Her voice lowered and he sighed deeply.

"What the fuck. I'll go just to get the pathetic begging look off your face. But I'm telling you right now, just because I'm there with you, does not mean I'm going to stand by your side like a lovestruck puppy all night. If I happen to find someone who tickles my fancy I will go socialize." he warned her.

"Fine. As long as you go with me." she said feeling an intense stab of jealousy radiate through her.

"Deal. I'll pick you up at 7." he told her ushering her to the front door. When she was gone he smirked. Part one of the "Make Elena Gilbert so jealous, she cant hide anymore." plan was in effect. He was going to drive her completely insane, and the fact that she openly begged him to go with her said a lot about that situation. She wanted to be with him and the look on her face when she agreed to let him go off without her if he found someone else was priceless. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Elena went home happy that she got her way, but disturbed that he was willing to up and leave her in the middle of the party if he found someone he was attracted to. If he was so into her as he said he was, there shouldn't be anyone to distract him. But then again he was Damon Salvatore, he was famous for sleeping around when trying to hide certain things. She walked into the house and seen Alaric sitting on the couch with Dr Fell. She wasn't entirely sure what was up with that. As far as they knew she was insane.

"So you know about that Lockwood party?" he asked.

"Yes. What about it?" she asked.

"Do you want to go together. It would be nice having a date." he said.

"Sure. I'm in." she said smiling. Elena glanced at Alaric with a questioning look on her face, but he merely shrugged.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7ish?" he asked.

"Sounds good. I better head on out to find a dress." she said standing up and leaving the house.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"I asked her because I figure if I'm playing nice she's more likely to spill something that will either incriminate her or prove her innocence." he said.

"Makes sense." Elena agreed.

"So, what are your plans for this big party?" he asked.

"Damon and I are going as friends." she said partially sullen. Alaric almost smirked at the miserable expression on her face, the expression that she probably didn't know was on her face.

"As friends?" he asked.

"Yeah, and he openly told me that he may ditch me to hook up with some random slut." she whined.

"Really? Well you are going as friends, so that's totally his prerogative. Why must they be sluts though. Not every woman who sleeps with a random guy is a slut Elena." he said.

"They are sluts because they are sleeping with Damon. I have to go figure out what I'm wearing." she said exasperated. Alaric smirked and immediately knew that Damon's plan was working. The guy was a genius in ways of women. She was already jealous and they weren't even at the party yet.

A few hours later Damon slipped his black jacket over his arms, he had purposely chosen an outfit that he knew she would appreciate. In typical Damon fashion he chose tight fitting black pants, a dark button up shirt and his well worn black leather jacket. Ric had called him to tell him with a certain amount of surprise in his voice that his plan was working. Damon had initially been offended at the surprise in Ric's voice, but got over it when he heard that his plan was in fact working. This was great! Elena would be his by the end of the night, and if for whatever reason she wasn't. Well then he would simply find some other willing girl to come home with him. Either way tomorrow morning Damon would not be waking up alone. He drove over to Elena's and seen that Ric's car was already gone. He rolled his eyes at Ric's plan to get information out of the psycho doctor, but chose to just ignore it. He walked up the front walk and rang the doorbell. His eyes widened when Elena opened the door in a short, strapless red dress with sky high black satin heels. The dress was tight and appeared to be satin. He wanted to run his hands down it to be sure mainly so he could have an excuse to touch her. Her hair was done in curls but amazingly she still looked like Elena. Even when she was pretty much a perfect mirror image to the bitch Katherine, she was still Elena.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, just let me grab my coat." she answered. She buttoned up the black jacket over her dress and grabbed her small black purse before following Damon out to his car. The sexual tension in the car was so thick you could practically cut it with a knife.

"You look nice." he said.

"Thank you. So do you. Only you would think of wearing a leather jacket to a Valentine's Day party at the Lockwood's." she said.

"Well you know me, I like standing out." he smirked.

"You sure do." she responded. They lapsed into silence until they pulled up in front of the Lockwood house and Damon handed his keys over to the valet. He offered her his arm but she declined, needing to keep a respectful distance between the two of them. She didn't know what she would do if she touched him. He was far too sexy tonight and she struggled to keep her emotions in check. Elena seen Ric talking with Meredith on one side of the room and Caroline and Klaus on the other side. That was still a new development, but she figured as long as he was romancing Caroline, he wasn't murdering people she loved.

"Can I take your jacket?" Damon asked eager to see the small red dress again.

"Sure. Thank you." she said unbuttoning the jacket and handing it to Damon.

"I'm going to see Caroline." she said. He nodded and walked over adding a bit more of a sway to her hips as she walked.

"You look hot. What's with the dress?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know what's getting into me. I would never wear this under normal circumstances. But my date is Damon." she whispered.

"Yeah. The Damon who is currently chatting up some redhead across the room." Caroline said.

"Already?" she asked turning her head to stare at him. Caroline was right, Damon was positively charming the poor woman. The smirk on his face and the brightness of his blue eyes were probably currently making the woman's knees go weak and liquid pool in her panties. The look was having the exact same effect on Elena, and he wasn't even talking to her.

"He's brought his A-game tonight." Caroline noted.

"I know. But I cant go anywhere with this, I don't know how I feel about him." she admitted.

"Just be careful." Caroline insisted.

Damon talked to the hot redhead, he couldn't for the life of him remember her name. But she would make a fun plaything for him tonight if his plan went awry.

"You are easily the hottest man I've ever seen." she said pressing herself up against him intimately. He hated how his body instantly responded to her, it had been too long since hes been laid. His dick was responding to anyone with someone to offer him.

"I know." he answered cockily.

"You're so cocky. I love it." she answered.

"Just wait, I'm cockier than you know." he responded.

"I'll bet." she said pressing up against him again. He smirked at her, this was too easy. Girls just fell for him, he could get whatever he wanted from women usually without the use of compulsion. His personality and piercing blue eyes were more than enough. Then add in his words and the smirk, then women were putty in his hands. He had spent a lot of time perfecting his strategy, and he was proud to say it still worked. It worked on every woman except on glaring exception who was watching him across the room. The one girl he really wanted didn't fall for his charms, maybe that was part of the reason he fell for her he mused. His ramblings were interrupted by the woman.

"Did you hear me? I think we should get out of here." she said elbowing him.

"Not yet. We just got here." he said smoothly.

"I've brushed up against you twice now and I know you want me. I can feel how hard and how big you are. I want you too. Let's just go somewhere." she said.

"Not right now. I want to stay here." he told her firmly grasping her upper arms. This girl was getting beyond annoying.

"Fine. Dance with me then." she said pulling him onto the dance floor. He let her because this would be perfect to get Elena even more jealous. Judging by the expression on her face it was working famously. She looked positively livid.

Elena couldn't believe him, he was flaunting this skank around and it was seriously pissing her off. She had given up on civilized conversation with Caroline who was watching her with an amused expression on her face. There was almost a permanent glower on Elena's face and Caroline knew Elena didn't even know it was there. Damon's show on the dance floor was obviously making Elena jealous. Elena was fuming, she was finished pretending that she wasn't attracted to him, and she was done pretending that she didn't want him. This was getting crazy. She watched as Damon cupped the woman's ass as she moved against him. The dancing they were doing was hardly appropriate for this setting they were in. They may as well just be having sex on the dance floor.

"Take me upstairs." the woman said. Damon had finally remembered her name as Courtney.

"Sure. I'll meet you there." he said unwrapping her arms from around him. Damon was almost painfully hard by now with all the grinding she was doing on him. He took a deep breath to calm himself down as Courtney wandered away. Before Damon could follow him Elena sauntered over.

"Enjoying your night?" she asked in a sugary sweet voice.

"Oh yeah. How about you?" he asked back.

"I want to dance with you." she said taking his hand and placing it on the small of her back.

"Right now. I have a date waiting for me upstairs." he smirked. Victory was his. He didn't care at all about the girl waiting for him in a random room upstairs. She was just collateral damage.

"Right now, you are going to dance with me." she said moving her hips against his. He growled low in his throat as he got harder. He swallowed convulsively, he didn't know when he lost control of the situation but she was firmly in control right now. If Elena thought that the way Damon had danced with Courtney was bad, the way she was currently grinding on him was that much worse.

"Jesus Elena. You have to stop that." he told her, feeling extremely uncomfortable with his cock straining against his pants

"I want you Damon. I'm done pretending that I don't." she said. That was all he needed to hear as he rushed her at a fast human pace to where he put her coat and wrapped it around her. She reached up and kissed him with everything he had, and he opened his mouth at her probing tongue.

"I want you now." she said.

"Where?" he asked.

"Not here. Car." she told him. Courtney waiting upstairs for him was completely forgotten as Elena devoured his mouth.

"Jesus Elena. Yeah car is good." he said. By this point he was sure his dick was going to burst through the fabric of his pants. She backed him out of the house and to where his car was parked. He fought to unlock the doors and push the seats as far forward as he could. Once he had that accomplished he pushed her into the car and climbed in behind her. Not wanting to damage the pretty dress he pushed it up around her hips and tore the black and red lace panties from her body tossing the useless shreds of fabric somewhere in the car. He sat back on his legs so he could release his hard as steel cock. When he had himself out of his confines she reached out and wrapped her hand around his length.

"Shit Elena. Stop." he said stopping the pumping motion of her hand.

"Then put it inside me. I've waited over a year for this." she said.

"Well I've waited almost three years for this." he told her as he teased her entrance with his tip.

"Damon." she ordered. He gave in and pushed all the way in. It had been a long time since she had had sex so he held still for a moment to allow her to accommodate his size. He knew he was a lot larger than Stefan, and it was obvious on her face when she seen him for the first time. It was a major help for his ego, which a lot of people said didn't need any more help to grow. When she bucked up against him he started moving inside her. Her nails scratched down his back and he could momentarily smell his own blood but the scratches healed quickly. She reached up and sucked on his neck hard desperately trying to leave a mark. When she wasn't able to she growled unimpressed. He leaned in and kissed her passionately as he moved them steadily to their mutual orgasms. When they hit he released inside him as her walls clenched around him possessively.

"God. That was so good." he groaned with his head nestled in the crook of her neck.

"Uh huh. Can we go back to your house and do it again?" she asked. He raised his head to look at her with a smirk on his face.

"Baby, I thought that was a given." he said pulling his pants back up. She pulled her dress back down and climbed into the front passenger seat. Damon slid into the drivers side and pushed the seat back to where it was supposed to be. The drive to the Boarding House only took moments at the speed he had driven them.

"Damon?" she asked when they parked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm sorry about tonight. I should have told you I wanted you long ago. I should have told you that I love you far longer ago than just now." she told him. His breathtaking grin told her all she needed to know and he rushed around to her side of the car and pulled her from it kissing her at the same time.

"Let's go inside and I'll show you how much I love you." he said carrying her through the front door and vamp speeding them to his bedroom. He kicked the door shut and unceremoniously dropped her on the bed. She bounced slightly and he quickly rid himself of his clothes before climbing on top of her still clothed body. His already hard erection pressed against her belly button through the dress and the feeling of it sitting on the satin of her dress was heavenly.

"The dress has got to go." he said. She sat up and found the zipper. She lowered it and he watched transfixed on the image before him.

"You are so hot." he said as she stood up and pushed it to the floor. He stared at her appreciatively as she stood before him clad in only a bra after the panty ripping scene during their tryst in the car. The panties that were currently still laying somewhere in the car. He reached around her and undid the bra, he thought he had better leave her some lingerie to go home with tomorrow. Wanting this time to be tender and romantic, more Valentine's Day worthy he picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"I love you." he said before he slid deep inside her.

"I love you too." she answered as she linked their fingers together on the pillow behind her head. They moved together like they always had been doing this sensual dance. There had been no adjustment time, no learning the feel of the others bodies. They just fit together so perfectly well. They were perfect. They kissed languidly as they made love, their fingers linked together and her legs wrapped around his waist. They were linked in almost every sense of the word.

"Bite me Damon." she begged.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm yours. Bite me." she begged. He let his fangs drop and licked around her jugular before piercing her vein with his fangs. He only drank a small amount but it caused them both to catapult head first into their intense orgasms. He pulled his fangs from her and licked the area clean of any blood before rolling off of her. He pulled her with him so she was laying half on him half on the bed.

"So what do you think happened to the slut you were going to take home?" she asked.

"Courtney. She's probably still waiting for me at the Lockwood house. She wasn't all that entertaining anyways. And I wasn't going home with her. All she did was serve her purpose." he said.

"And what might that be?" she asked.

"Make you jealous. That was the plan all along. I vowed that this year Valentine's Day would end up so differently. I was going to end up with the girl." he said.

"You did all of that to make me jealous?" she asked.

"Yeah. You were jealous the second I found her." he said.

"was not." she disagreed.

"Oh yes you were Elena. You had a scowl on your face and I thought you were planning her murder. I'm not the only one that noticed." he hinted.

"Who else?" she asked.

"Caroline. Ric." he listed.

"Oh God. But it all worked out in the end. You're mastermind plot worked." she said.

"Oh yes it did. I win. So much for going as friends." he said before taking her lips in a visceral kiss and picking up where they left off minutes ago.

* * *

><p>Please please please hit that little blue review button and tell me what you think. I love reading it.<p> 


End file.
